


4:00AM

by ZellaSunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oneshot, god what a great trope, let me write 40 fics with it, moon taeil is a good friend, this is all emma's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Moon Taeil is your best friend.Just your best friend.





	4:00AM

4:00AM

 

“Y/n.” There’s a gentle tap at your shoulder. 

When you glance up, Taeil is leaning towards you from the opposite side of the work table. “Mmhmm?” you rub your eyes with the backs of your palms and blink blearily at him.

“Are you almost finished with your project?” Taeil meets your eyes over the screen of your laptop. His head is tilted slightly to the side in question and you find yourself thinking how nice it would be to card your hands through his hair if you weren’t so tired. But you tell your sleep addled brain to shut the fuck up with that train of thought and shift your laptop to the side so you can see Taeil.

“Mm yeah it’s,” you stifle a yawn into the back of your hand, “it’s almost done. I just have to align some stuff. Are you finished with your stuff already?” You peek over to where his notebook is on the table across from you, closed, with the pencil balanced neatly against the spine.

“I finished around 3.” he taps the cover of the book.

Your eyes widen. “What do you mean at three it’s barely one…” 

There’s a soft smile quirked at Taeil’s lips. “A little bit past one, (Y/n).”

You let out a groan. “Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to take so long. I said I was going to finish by two, tops. What time is it,” You glance at the clock. “It’s already four?”

Taeil lets out a noncommittal sound of agreement.

“Okay so just another fifteen minutes then.”

Taeil’s mouth drops open. “No, that means it’s time for sleep! You know, what people do before the sun rises again?”

“But-”

“Don’t you have a class in the morning tomorrow?” Taeil adds.

You don’t respond, which is answer enough.

“You are going to die in that class if you don’t get at least a little bit of sleep. Pulling all nighters is for the end of the semester.”

You let out a whine. “But movement. My bed. So far away.”

Taeil raises an eyebrow at you. “I am not carrying you back to your dorm.”

You pout, but Taeil is unrelenting, his stupidly cute face unamused.

“Okay fine I’ll walk.” You sigh, “But you’ll walk back to my dorm with me right?”

He feigns offense, pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. “Of course, what kind of monster do you think I am?”

“The kind that won’t carry their bestest friend back to their dorm?” You deadpan, sending him a joking glare as you begin to save your digital project and pack up your other supplies scattered around the table.

“I’m leaving you here.”

“Wait noooooo Tae I’m sorry I love you don’t leeeeeave meeeee. Taeillllll” You reach forward to grab onto his arm, clinging so he can’t leave without you.

“You are literally more dramatic than Hyuck is.” Taeil isn’t able to fully hide his smile though.

“Slander. Our friendship is cancelled.” You sniff.

“Oh please, you love me.”

You almost laugh. “Very true. Friendship still cancelled though.”

“What! That literally doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah and neither does leaving your best friend behind to be mugged on the way back to their dorm alOnE.”

“After I walk you back I walk to my dorm alone.” Taeil points out.

“Yeah but like you’re super intimidating with your fluffy blond baby bird hair.” You give him a shit eating grin.

“Hey! I thought you said you liked my hair!”

You slip out into the hallway before Taeil can grab you, taking off at a run towards the door and slinging your backpack over your shoulder at the same time.

 

4:30AM

 

You and Taeil are laying on the floor of your dorm room, neither of you up to moving anymore than it had taken to trudge back to your dorm from the studio minutes before. 

The two of you lie there in comfortable silence for awhile, somewhere near sleep but not quite.

“Hey (Y/n).” Taeil’s voice seems so loud in the silence that had been surrounding the room.

“Mmhmm?” You shift your head to the side to look at him.

“Do you think my hair looks bad?”

You consider making a joke about it again, but Taeil looks unsure, and you can’t bring yourself to say anything. “What? No, what made you think that?”

“I don’t know, but earlier you said-”

“Taeil I was joking! You could literally have a mullet and you would still look attractive as hell. I don’t think there’s anything that would look bad on you.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

Shit, maybe you were a little too honest. “Literally shut the fuck up Taeil it is 4:30AM don’t say anything else or I’ll end up saying something stupid.”

“Stupid like, ‘I can finish this entire project before tomorrow I don’t need sleep?’”

Without even looking at him you know Taeil is smirking at your expense.

“No something stupid like how much I’m in love with you.”

Your tired brain doesn’t catch up with what you have said for a couple seconds, but once it does, your eyes widen and you scramble to a seated position. “Fuck that was out loud.”

Taeil slowly sits up too, his eyes wide and all the sleepiness from earlier gone. You think that you must look like a ghost to him, with all of the blood drained from your face and an expression of dread twisting your features.

“You’re in love with me?” His voice sounds incredulous to you.

“Can we just pretend this didn’t happen and go to sleep?” You ask hopefully, wishing somehow that rewinding time was possible.

Taeil is silent, just staring. The silence makes you nervous, so you fill it with your own jumbled thoughts.

“Look, I really didn’t mean to spring that on you. Ever, really. It slipped out. I’m sorry if that makes stuff awkward, we can pretend it didn’t happen.”

Taeil opens his mouth and shuts it a couple times before actually speaking. “But, what if I don’t want to forget that.”

“I’m sorry what?” Your eyes snap up to meet Taeil’s, and it’s then that you notice how much he’s blushing. Good, so you aren’t the only one.

“For real?”

Taeil nods shyly, and you find yourself grinning.

“Then kiss me damnit!”


End file.
